1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a memory means such as an electronic organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact electronic apparatus equipped with a memory means and a display means, and capable of storing data and displaying the recorded data using these means have come into wide use. Since these electronic apparatus are capable of recording telephone numbers, schedules and other data, they are expected to be used as a recording means for replacing the conventional paper pocket notebook. Below, as a typical example of such electronic apparatus, an electronic organizer will be described.
An electronic organizer is provided with keys including numeral keys and character keys. The user uses these keys to store schedules, telephone numbers, memos and other data in an internal memory. The data entered using the character keys can also be converted to kanji (chinese characters) using a kanji conversion function. Further, data stored in the memory can be displayed as desired by operating keys.
When deleting data stored in the memory, the data to be deleted (hereinafter, such data is referred to as "target data") is read from the memory to be displayed on a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and then the delete key is pressed to delete the target data from the memory.
Since the storage capacity of the memory means is limited in an electronic organizer, unnecessary data must be deleted. Once data is deleted in an electronic organizer, it is completely erased, so in order to recover deleted data, it must be re-entered. When deleting data, therefore, the user must carefully determine that he is deleting the data which is really unnecessary, in order to avoid accidentally deleting necessary data. This kind of problem in data deletion detracts from the availability or usability of an electronic organizer.